character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Darksspine
|-|Adventure Sonic= |-|Modern Sonic (Pre-Forces)= |-|Modern Sonic (Post-Forces)= |-|Sonic the Werehog= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= WIP Summary Sonic is an electric and wild blue hero, and the titular character of the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Sonic the Hedgehog, nicknamed: the Blue Blur, "Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind", Knave the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Mid-Late Teens Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, "Iblis Trigger", "The Fastest Thing Alive", “The Legendary Blue Hedgehog” Powers and Abilities: |-|Modern Sonic (Pre-Forces)= H2H Combat, Vehicular Mastery, Fourth Wall Awareness, Mid Regeneration, Pocket Dimension Manipulation (can pickpocket opponents' hammerspace), Non-Physical Interaction (can attack ghost pirates, Mimic Ghosts, genie spirits and Pumpkin Ghosts), Hammerspace, Homing Attack (via Homing Attack, Light Speed Attack and Sonic Wind), Spin Dash (via Spin Dash and Somersault), Aura (via Boost), Healing (via Sonic Heal), Speed Extension (via Dash and on his own), Durability Negation and Energy Manipulation (with Insta-Shield), Teleportation (via Chaos Control), Air Manipulation (via Sonic Wind, Tornado, Tornado Jump, Whirlwind and Blue Tornado), Speed Amplification (via Speed Up), Time Stop (via Chaos Control), Vibration Manipulation (via Sonic Wave and Sonic Boom), Speed Amplification (with Speed Shoes and High Speed), Healing (with various items and Chao), Forcefield Creation (with various shields and Chao), Invulnerability, Power Nullification and Aura (with Invulnerability, he gains a protective aura that passively nullifies all physical damage and abilities used on him), Time Manipulation (with the Time Stones, as areas around the Time Stones are devoid of time-passage), Statistics Amplification (with the Ancient Light, he can perform a super fast and strong Homing Attack, and can also power up his Homing Attack with Power Cores), Statistics Reduction (with Slow-Down Shoes, Speed Down and Red Gem), Resurrection (through Soul Resurrection with Shahra's Ring, Angel Amulet, Revival Ring and Ring of Life), Life Absorption (with Nocturne Blade), Fear Inducement (passively with Spooky Charm), Supernatural Luck (with Clover Juice), OHKO (with the Spartoi Chao), Spatial Manipulation (with Teleport Monitor, and with Warpnite he can teleport others to his position), Elemental Manipulation (with various Chao and rings), Fire Manipulation (with Fire Shield and Flame Bracelet, he can imbue his Spin Dash and Somersault with fire, and he can also shoot fireballs with Fire. He becomes a large flame as Red Burst), Air Manipulation (with Green Gem, Wind and Power Cores), Magnetism Manipulation (with Magnet and Magnetic Barrier, passively with Thunder Shield), Explosion Manipulation (with Bomb, Explosion and Mine, becomes a rolling explosive as Black Bomb, and can create charged explosions as Red Burst), Paint Manipulation (with Colorball), Gravity Manipulation (with Ark of the Cosmos he can shift his own gravity), Size Manipulation (with Purple Gem), Vibration Manipulation (with Stomping Shoes, can induce earthquakes as Gray Quake), Perception Manipulation (with Illusion), Paralysis Inducement (with Lightning), Summoning (can summon a fairy with the Carbuncle Forcejewel), Power Nullification, (with Low Moonstone), Concept/Principle/Void Manipulation (with Low Moonstone), Freezing (with Ice), Sealing (with Magic Gloves), Body Puppetry (with various Forcejewels, he can force others to stop and/or move), Aquatic Respiration (with Aqua Shield), Flight (with Rocket Shoes, becomes a rocket as Orange Rocket and can fly around as Green Hover), Black Hole Creation (as Violet Void he becomes a full-fledged black hole), Light Manipulation (becomes a destructive ray of light as Cyan Laser), Matter/Gravity Manipulation (anything he touches is deconstructed and revolves around him passively, plus he can also alter his own gravity), Spaceflight (with his spaceship), Danmaku (with his spaceship), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (with Fire Shield), Electricity/Energy Manipulation (with Thunder Shield, becomes a homing bolt of lightning as Ivory Lightning), Air Manipulation (resist the affects of being within a tornado), Time Manipulation (unaffected by going near the Time Stones, which stop the flow of time), Existence Erasure (bystanders caught by Solaris' light were erased), Corruption (unaffected by Solaris corrupting the timelines), Spatial Manipulation (anything not erased or corrupted that ended up in Solaris' space-time rift was torn apart into suspended space), BFR (by merely touching a Chaos Emerald), Status Effect Inducement (the Chaos Emeralds can nullify Eggman's slowness-inducement, and with Immunity Idol) |-|Modern Sonic (Post-Forces)= All abilities from before to a much greater extent, Non-Corporeal Physiology (becomes a ghost as Jade Ghost and is so intangible that characters with Non-Physical Interaction can't touch him) Key: Modern (Pre-Forces), Modern (Post-Forces), Sonic the Werehog, Excalibur, Darkspine, Super, Hyper Category:Darksspine Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2